Hope for the future
by carson34
Summary: Callen tries to help his ex-girlfriend after she sends their daughter to live with him in order to protect her from her boyfriend. Will they get back together? Can he protect her? * Updates on Fridays *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I am so glad that I am finally done with the season storylines. I haven't put to much thought about doing another season of NCIS:LA yet. This is going to be my Friday storyline. I decided that Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday will be my days to just write and that's it.

Character Summary:

Callen: finds out something that will changed his future. Will it change his future forever?

Lauren: tries to make sure that her daughter is safe from her abusive boyfriend as she tries to escape him. Will the future change?

Mackynzie: Callen and Lauren's three month old daughter. Lauren fears for her stafey with her boyfriend so she sends her child to live with her father.

Chapter one

Two weeks early

Callen's ex-girlfriend was taking their daughter on a walk. She knew that her daughter was her life but she still missed her ex-boyfriend. She knew that she was going to need to make a choice on what to do with their daughter now that there was a boyfriend in her life that was hitting her. She knew that no one could help her but she need to get the baby out of there and keep her safe. She knew the best way to do that is to gie her ex-boyfriend custody.

"I know baby girl. You won't understand why I am doing this but the man that mommy is seeing is not safe for you. I can't put you in danger. I love you too much to keep you with me. I am going to let daddy raise you since it's the best thing for you. Don't ever forget on how much I love you." She revealed to her daughter as she pulled out her cell phone to call Callen and let him know what she is thinking. She knew that Callen was undercover agent and she's proud of everything that he has done for them.

"Hey, How's our baby girl doing?" He asked her as he answered the phone.

"She's doing good. It's actually the reason, I am calling. I need you to take her. I am going to give you custody of her." She revealed to her ex-boyfriend.

"What? You know that my line of work can't keep a baby safe. You need to keep her." He responded to her.

"Callen, I need you to do this for me. Please do it." She begged her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay fine." He told her as he hanged up the phone.

Callen got off the phone with her and saw both Sam and Kensi sitting there. He knew that they were going to asked him what was the phone call about.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked his friend.

"That was my daughter's mom." Callen revealed to him.

"What about her?" Sam asked his friend.

"She wants me to take custody of our daughter." Callen responded to Sam.

"Did she tell you why?" Sam asked him.

"No. I need to find out what it's about." Callen responded to him. He was deterimend to find out what's going on.

Two weeks later

Callen walked into the house knowing that things were going to change for him. His ex-girlfriend had given him custody of their three month old daughter who was coming tomorrow to live with him. He did not understand why she did not want to raise their child but he was not sure that he was ready to raise their daughter either. He did not hear his friend came in with some baby stuff.

"Are you sure about giving me this stuff for my daughter?" Callen asked his friend.

"Yeah. I talked to Michelle about this and she's sure that we are not going to have a baby for another couple of years and by that time your daughter is going to be either two or three and will be out of the baby stuff." Sam responded to him.

"Alright, thank you man." Callen revealed to him as they set up a room for the baby. Callen managed to get everything ready for his daughter in about three hours and then it was time for bed since he knew that he needed to get up early to picked his daughter up from his ex. He was hoping that she would changed her mind about giving up their daughter.

The next morning

Callen woke up knowing that today, things would changed. He was happy that Hetty gave him a week off so that way he could bond with his daughter. He got ready to go and headed to go to meet his ex. He got to the I-hop and smiled the minute that he saw his ex-girlfriend and his child. Things have changed and he hated the minute that they broke up since he was still in love with her. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, so I know that you just want to go but we really do need to talk. I don't want our daughter to grow up without her mother." Callen revealed to her.

"I don't either." She responded sadly.

"Then why are you giving me custody of her?" Callen asked her as she got up and handed her daughter over to him.

"Because it's not safe for her now." She said to him as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. Callen did not know what she was talking about that it's not safe for their daughter to be with her.

"What is going on with mommy?" He asked his daughter. She just looked at her father and started to fall asleep. Callen needed to get down to the button of what is going on with his ex-girlfriend. He needed to make sure that she was safe. He could not let her go on and put her life in danger. He still loved her and wants to protect her.

Author Note: I had orginally written this storyline for Divergent but I decided to changed it over to NCIS:LA. Alright that's the end of the first chapter and I hope that you like this first chapter. There will be more chapters than this one. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will have another update for you next week so I will see you then.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's time for the second chapter of this storyline. I am still working on how many chapters that are going to be in this storyline. I wrote about five pages in the "High School Sweethearts" storyline that I have going so I am going to try to do that on this chapter. I wanted to thank all of you that read the first chapter and followed it and favorite it. Let me know what you think of this second chapter and of course the first chapter. Tuesday was the oldest one's last day of school so I am going to have to post this during the morning when they are both sleeping, nap time, or before I go to bed if I am working on those days

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: It won't be for a while. Thank you for the reviews from the first chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

Flowerchild23: Thank you for your review. It comes out for the next three weeks on Friday.

Chapter two

It's been about week since Callen heard anything from his ex-girlfriend. He would think that she would check on their daughter to make sure that she was doing okay with a new schedule. He dialed the cell phone number that she had given him and left a message. Callen dropped her off at the daycare office so that way he could head into work. He got to the office to find Sam just getting there.

"did you hear anything about her mom?" Sam asked his friend.

"nothing yet. I have left about eight messages and she has not responded to them." Callen responded to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked him.

"I need to make sure that she's safe now. I still do love her and I need to make sure that she's okay." Callen revealed to his friend. It's been a long time since he admitted his feelings to anyone.

"yeah, I remember when you two were together and happy about the baby. I still don't understand what happen between you two and why you guys broke up." Sam revealed to him. "It looked that you guys were made in heaven to be together."

"I know but the minute that she got scared, she started to run from me and I could not get her back." Callen responded to him.

"If she would come back and want to be a family, would you take her back?" Sam asked his friend.

"I don't know. I need to make sure that it would be for the right reason and not for some other reason. I have to make sure that I do what is best for my daughter first and if that means that her parents are together than that's fine." Callen told him. "I just need to make sure that she is okay."

"Don't worry, we will find her as soon as we can." Sam revealed to him

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Callen responded to him.

Meanwhile

Lauren walked into the room knowing that sooner or later Callen was going to want answers on what is going on. Lauren did not hear her boyfriend coming into the room.

"So where's the kid?" He asked her.

"You told me to get her out of this house and that's what I did. She's with her father." She respond to her boyfriend. "You are lucky that I am still here." She had earned a clap for that comment. She knew that she needed to get out of this relationship before it would cost her daughter. She wanted to go find Callen and tell him what is going on.

"Correction, you're lucky that I am still after what you just did but there is a good thing out of this since you gave her to her father and that means that I can work you to the bone." He revealed to her. "let's get you ready for work."

She knew that there was something wrong with him the minute that he tried to go after her daughter. She knew that she needed to protect her daughter but she also knew that Callen would figure out where she was and come safe her from this nightmare.

Later that night

Callen walked into the daycare and smiled at his daughter. She was truly happy being there and he knew that she missed her mommy. He picked up and paid the daycare woman and told her that they would be back tomorrow. Callen took his daughter home and got her ready for bed which meant feed her dinner, give her a bath and put her to bed. Tonight he noticed a mark on her arm that looked two weeks old. He decided to call his ex-girlfriend. She finally answered the phone.

"You need to tell me about this mark that I just found on my child that looks about two weeks old." Callen told her.

"I can't talk about this now." She told him.

"Well, I am taking her to the doctor and I will make sure that they know that it happen under your care and CPS will find out what happen to her." Callen responded to her.

"Please don't." She revealed to him.

"Then meet me at coffee shop tomorrow so you can see our daughter. She wants to see her mommy. Please come and meet us at 11 am." Callen pleaded with her.

"Alright fine. I will make it work." She told him as she hanged up the phone. She knew that she could go since her boyfriend would be at work but they needed to be careful.

The next morning

Callen walked into the bedroom to find the little girl awake so he picked her up to get her ready for mommy date that he made last night. He fed her with the bottle and then finished getting ready himself. He checked his phone and headed to his car to put her in the car seat. Callen did not noticed that there was something was off. There was someone watching the house. He pulled out of the driveway and noticed that someone was following him. He called Sam to find out who is following him. Sam headed to the coffee shop where Callen was going to meet his ex-girlfriend. He saw the car that Callen descirbe to him and arrested the man. It turned out to be her boyfriend. Callen smiled the minute that he found out that the man was arrested was her boyfriend. He smiled the minute that she found him and their daughter.

"Hey baby girl." She smiled to her daughter as she picked him up.

"So your boyfriend was arrested for following me. You need to tell me what's going on with him. Did he beat you and cause that mark on our daughter's arm?" He asked her.

"Yes he did and that's why I needed you to take care of her." She responded to him

"Do you have any place to go since it won't be safe there if he gets out? He will come after you and our daughter." He responded to her.

"no I don't have a place now but G if he followed you here. Doesn't he know where you live?" she asked him.

"I am going to be taking her to a safe house so that way she is safe but I want you to go with us just so I can make sure that you are okay. Please come with us?" He asked her.

"Alright." She said as they got finished with the coffee date. Callen pulled up in front of the place that she had lived with the other guy and helped her pack up her things. She was thankful that Callen was there for her. They headed over to the safe house where they got settled into the safe house. It was the first night into the safe house and Callen got Mackynzie into bed. He finally walked into the living room.

"hey is she okay?" Lauren asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah she's fine. She's just not used to being here." Callen responded to her. "Something that I never got is why you left?"

"I really don't know why I left either. I had just found out that I was pregnant and I was worried about how you were going to react about the baby. I did not want to get heartbroken." She revealed to him.

"I would have been there for you if you would have given me a chance to be there instead you had to go to through the pregnancy without me. My friends did not understand about what happen to us either." He responded to her.

The next morning

Callen and Lauren did not know what they were going to do about their relationship but they needed to make sure that their daughter came first. Callen walked out of the room and found Lauren hanging out with Mackynzie.

"Good morning girls. What are we going to do today?" He asked her as Mackynzie saw him and started to smiled at him.

"I don't know yet. I just want to give us time to bond with the family." She said to him as she started to smile.

"Me too." He responded to her with a small smile. He did not know what the future hold for them but he was looking forward to finding out what was in store for them. All the sudden they heard a bang outside and he went to find out what it was and He heard a scream. He walked into the living room to find her ex-boyfriend standing there with both Lauren and Mackynzie. He pulled out his gun.

"Let them go and just take me instead." Callen pleaded with him.

"I don't think so." He responded to him. "you see they have been mine since that minute that I met her and I am not about to let them go."

"You don't have a choice. I will kill you if you don't let them go." Callen responded to him. Lauren knew what was coming but it was not what she expected when he pulled a gun and pointed it at their daughter.

"I will put down the gun when you put down yours. If you want to save your daughter, then put your gun down." He ordered him.

All the sudden they heard a gun shot and there is a scream.

Author Note: That is it for this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. There are more exciting stuff that is going to happen in the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you had a great week and I will see you next week for the next chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that I wrote a lot in this chapter for you all. Give me a review if you like these longer chapters. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you all. I can't believe that we have three months until the season comes back. Who do you think survive the shooting? Leave a review and I will review in the next chapter. There will be a couple of father's day storylines that will be out on this Sunday or Monday. I haven't made up my mind yet on when I am going to post them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Yesterday I was cleaning out the docs section and accidentally deleted today's update so right now I am racing to finish this week's chapter. I hope that you had a great father's day with your dads or yourself. I hope that the boys had a great father's day. We are in the middle chapter of this storyline. This was not supposed to be the original third chapter but I am sure that it will work.

Author response to chapter 2:

ilse23: We will see. Thank you for reviewing chapter 2.

Flowerchild23: Ask and you shall receive. Thank you for reviewing chapter 2.

Chapter 3

Callen and Sam got there to find the man holding Mackynzie and Lauren hostage. The LPD came into the scene. The shot had been a warning shot.

"I'm sorry you can't be here." one of the cops revealed to them.

"Yes we can. My family is in there right now." Callen told him. "I need to make sure that they are okay."

"We are going to get them out." the cop said as he saw Deeks standing. "Deeks, you can come and help us."

Callen walked over there to talk with Deeks before he crossed the line. Deeks knew what he was going to ask him and he wanted to reassure Callen and that he would do what's best for the girls in there.

"Don't worry, Callen. I promise you that we will get them out." Deeks promised him as he went under the tape. Callen hated that he just had to wait. He decided that it was worth risking everything by showing the NCIS badge and finally getting into where his family is.

"hey, you need to let them go." Deeks suggested to the suspect.

"Not a chance. They are my ticket out." the man revealed to him right as Callen stepped forward.

"Then changed places and take me instead. Just let the girls go." Callen pleaded with him.

"Sorry no can do. You see the little girl can make sure that I am safe from the cops and that the mom can keep her daughter calm." The man said as he looked down to the baby who was just starting to get upset.

"Okay, let's talk about how we can work it out that we can get everyone safety." Deeks suggested to them.

"Easy. You let me go with them and I will let them go as soon as I can feel safe." The man said.

"There is no way that you are going to leave here with-" Callen began to say right as Deeks pulled him aside.

"Callen, you need to calm down." Deeks told him.

"You want me to calm down? He has my family hostage. I need to make sure that they get out of here alive." Callen responded to him.

"Put you are not helping them at all." Deeks told him. "He's going to figure out that you are the father of that little girl. Just let me try to get them out of this safe."

"Okay but he walks out of here. I am going to put a bullet in his head myself." Callen responded to him.

"I know." Deeks revealed to him.

"You two can quit talking." The man said to the boys as they turned back around. Callen looked into Lauren's eyes and he knew that she was scared about this.

"We are going to get started on getting you out of here. But can you please allow the EMT to make sure that both the mom and the baby are okay?" Deeks countered the man's demands.

"Fine." the man said as Deeks walked to the door and Sam came in dressed as EMT to check on Lauren and Mackynzie. Sam was looking for a way to get the gun out of the hand of the man. He knew that there could be a risk to both Mackynzie and Lauren. He walked away from the man and went to talk to Callen and Deeks.

"Are they okay?" Callen asked him.

"Yes they are fine." Sam said in a loud voice so that way the man could hear. Then he added in a lower voice where the man could not hear. "There is no way I could try to get the gun away from him without risking the girls. I'm sorry G."

"Thank you for catching on them." Deeks said to him.

"Your welcome." Sam said with a smile. Deeks knew what the smile meant. Kensi and Sam were going to try to take him out as soon as they could get both Lauren and Mackynzie away from him.

"Hey! What is going on here?" The man asked as he got mad. He grabbed Lauren by her hair causing her to scream. He point the gun at her.

"Okay. Put the gun down. You don't want to scare the baby." Deeks said to him.

"Kensi, do you have a shot?" Callen asked in the mike.

"yes I do." Kensi said to him. "Do you want me to take it?"

"Not yet. We are going to try to get them out of there." Callen responded to him.

About five minutes later, there was another shot and someone was killed. Callen rushed over to grabbed Mackynzie to make sure that she was okay. He next checked on Lauren who was unconscious.

Author Note: I did leave another chapter with a cliffhanger. I hope that you have check out my other storyline that I have going. I decided that this past Monday would be our last one take Monday. I am not sure on what to write for this Monday since I'm done with one takes for a while. I might restart them in September. Alright it was just a warning shot but there is someone that is killed in the next chapter. I hope that you would leave me a review on this chapter and I will see you next week for the next chapter. I hope that you come and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great week and I'll see you next week. I still haven't figure out if I want to do another season of NCIS:LA. I just want to make sure that the show comes back with a bang! I am working on a spoiler for the season premiere.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: We just have one more week until the final chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to make sure that next chapter is really long. Here is to the next chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are in the final week of June!

Author's responses to review:

Ilse23: You will have to wait until this chapter to find out. Thank you for your review

Flowergirl23: The ending won't be sad! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Chapter four

"Eric we need a bus." Callen said into his mike.

"Alright, I'm calling now." Eric responded to him as Callen handled his daughter over to Sam so that way he could check on his girlfriend. He needed to make sure that she did not get hit by a bullet. Kensi finally made it down with Deeks and looked worried that one of her bullets hit her.

"Is she okay?" Kensi asked Sam.

"Lauren, come on wake up. Please wake up. We both need you so much." Callen pleaded to her. The EMTs got there and went to check Lauren out. They loaded her up in the ambiance. They headed to the hospital where Callen waited to find out anything about his girlfriend.

"I just called Michelle to see if she could come and get Mackynzie. She's on her way now." Sam revealed to him.

"Thank you for that. Just have her keep in touch with me. I need to make sure that they are both okay." Callen responded to him. About twenty minutes later, Callen watch as Michelle took Mackynzie to the car. He knew that this is the right thing to do since he did not know when Lauren was going to be out of surgery. He just hoped that everything would be okay.

It's been two hours since they brought her into the hospital. There was still no word from the doctor about her condition. Michelle had checked in with Callen letting him know that Mackynzie was doing okay. He was really thankful for the support but he just wanted to know if she was okay.

* * *

Michelle decided that she wanted to take her daughter and Mackynzie to the park. She did not see this woman keep watching her and Mackynzie together. She decided to let her daughter to take Mackynzie down the slide so that way she can go find out what is going on.

"Can I help you?" Michelle asked as she approached the woman.

"Yeah you can tell me why you have my son's daughter?" the woman said to her.

"who's her father?" Michelle asked to find out if it's the mom of the man who Callen was telling Sam about.

"My son was dating her mom when she took her daughter and sent her to live with some stranger. Lauren claimed that my son was beating her and he was never grown up to do that. She's nothing but a liar." the mom revealed her side of the story.

"I am sorry that you feel that way but my husband and I know her mom very well and she would not lie about being beaten by your son. He's not the father of that little girl and you better stay away from Mackynzie and Lauren." Michelle warned her. Michelle walked back to where the girls were out. She decided that it was time to go. "It's time to go."

"But mom, we are having so much fun." the daughter said to Michelle as Michelle picks up the little girl and heads back to her car and loads them up. She makes sure that she locks the door as soon as she knows that her daughter is in the car. She's not going to risk the girls safety while this mom is out there. She got into the car and headed home for a nap. She made sure that she went the long way.

* * *

It's been three hours since Lauren went into surgery. He was getting really worried that something bad happen to her during the operation. He went down to get some coffee with Sam. When he got back he saw her doctor.

"Hey, Lauren is my girlfriend. Is she okay?" Callen asked him.

"There is no way of telling how bad she is until she wakes up. She was hit in the back of the head really bad by the kidnapper that had knocked her out. We won't know if she suffered memory loss yet. She had a nasty cut on the back of her head that we had to managed to stop the bleeding and then give her stiches." The doctor revealed the news to him.

They watched as the doctor left the room and Callen was worried that it was his fault that she had gotten into this mess. Maybe he should have just got her out of this ex-boyfriend issue and then let her take his kid again.

"It's not your fault G." Sam said to his friend.

"We can't know that. Why didn't I just walked away?" Callen responded to him.

"You are not like that. You have a family with her. You wanted to make sure that this work." Sam responded to him. "Don't eat yourself up on this. You could not have known this was going to happen."

About ten minutes later, the nurse came and told them that Lauren was awake. Callen walked into her hospital room and she had smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie. What happen to me? Why are we in the hospital?" Lauren asked him. He thought hat she remember that they have a daughter and were back together.

"You and Mackynzie were almost kidnapped." Callen revealed to her.

"Who's Mackynzie?" Lauren asked him.

Author Note: I think that they got the answer to the memory loss but the question is. Is she going to remember her daughter and what happen with her ex-boyfriend? I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. We only have one more week of this storyline and then I am going to have two Warehouse 13 storylines going for the month of July. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. In fact, I might have just updated it just now as you are reading this chapter. I received 200 followers on twitter last Friday! I was so excited. I hope that you have a great week.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It's Friday and it's also fourth of July. Can you believe that we are in the last chapter of this storyline? I can't believe that its fourth of July and don't worry, I will have the specials up before the fireworks starts. There is going to be big things going on for this couple. I hope that you enjoy this adventure in their life. Don't forget to leave a review at the end of this chapter.

Author's response to review:

Ilse23: It sucks that she doesn't remember her. She will eventually remember her daughter. LOL, I sound like a soap writer. Happy Friday! Thank you for the review!

Chapter 5

Callen was afraid that she would not remember him but he would never think that she would forget about their daughter. He knew that he needed to get her to remember their daughter as soon as he could.

"If we have a daughter then where is she?" Lauren asked him.

"She's with my partner's wife right now I did not know how long it will take you to wake up so I had Sam called Michelle to pick up her.

"I want her back right now." Lauren said to him. "I need to make sure that she's okay."

"Alright, I will call Sam." Callen responded as he pulled out his cell phone to dial Michelle's number to have her bring their daughter back. Sam and Michelle got their daughter back to the hospital. Callen smiled the minute that he saw his daughter sleeping in Sam's arms. Sam handled her over to her father. He hoped that she would not scared since Lauren did not remember who she was. He opened the front door to Lauren's hospital room and saw that the bed was empty. He did not understand where she went.

"Lauren?" he asked as he put Mackynzie down on the bed since she was still sleeping to go and look for Lauren. He heard the bathroom door open and smiled when he saw her.

"Who's sleeping in my bed?" Lauren asked him.

"it's our baby girl." he revealed to her as they both looked at their daughter and smiled at their daughter.

Two days later, Lauren was finally able to go home and she was really nervous about being alone with their daughter since she doesn't remember her daughter.

"So I have to go back to work in two weeks so that you can spend time with our daughter with me near." Callen revealed to her.

"Thank you. I really appericate it." Lauren told him.

It's been two weeks and Lauren is starting to remembering their life together and that her ex-boyfriend abused her and their daughter. She still needs to tell Callen about what happen while they were living there.

About two days later

Callen knew that there was something up with his girlfriend since she started to cry in the middle of the night. He wanted to make sure that she is okay.

"hey you. I have been looking for you." Callen said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Did you miss me?" Lauren asked him.

"Oh you know I did. Hey Mackynzie's sleeping right now and I thought that it was the prefect time to ask you if there is something going on with your memory?" Callen asked her flat out.

"Yeah. I finally remember about our past and my ex-boyfriend. There is something that I need to tell you about what happen with my ex-boyfriend right before you got her." Lauren revealed to him.

"What about?" Callen asked her.

"He abused me and our daughter. He made me work as hooker and when I finally got our daughter out. It only made it worse, he made me work more and allowed guys to beat me more." she revealed to him.

"I don't know why you would go back there. I am going to make him pay for what he did to you two. I should have never let you go back to that place." Callen revealed to her.

"It's not your fault. It was my choice to leave you after I gave birth to our baby. I am sorry for that. We could have been a family all this time." Lauren told him.

"It's in the past so lets move forward and starting building our family again." Callen responded to her.

"That sounds really good to do." She said as he gave her a small kiss and they enjoyed the rest of their night.

Seven months later

Callen walked into work really happy after his night with the girls. Sam knew that there was something going on with his friend.

"So what's going on G?" Sam asked his friend.

"I am going to ask her to be my wife." Callen told his friend.

"Really that's great man. Good luck." Deeks responded to him.

Later that night

Callen and Lauren were going out for a special date and Lauren knew that something was up with him.

"babe, are you okay?" Lauren asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I am fine." Callen lied to her.

They ate their dinner for twenty minutes and then when they were finally finished with their dinner. Callen finally decided that it was time to ask the question that could change his life forever. He got down to one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Lauren, I love you so much. Will you be my wife?" He asked her.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you." She responded to him.

Planning the wedding

Lauren was starting to plan their wedding that was going to happen in two months. They had to do so much to do in a sort of time. Callen was trying to give her some help but it was nothing working for her idea of their wedding.

"Hey can we use Michelle to help me plan our special day?" Lauren asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah do you want me ask Sam to have her come over tomorrow?" Callen asked her.

"That sounds great." Lauren responded to him.

They headed to bed knowing that tomorrow will be a long day of planning something.

Mackynzie's first birthday

Callen and Lauren were in the middle of planning their wedding but they had to stop and planned their daughter's first birthday. They were about a week away from their wedding. They sang open presents, happy birthday and cut the cake.

Night before the wedding

Lauren and Callen were putting the final touches on their wedding tomorrow. They both knew that they were not going to get any sleep tomorrow. Callen knew that he was going to have to leave tonight and go stay at Sam's house for the night. Callen was packing his over night bag when Lauren walked into the room.

"Babe, do you really have to go tonight?" she asked him.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day of their wedding and plus I will see you tomorrow at the altar. We can start our life together with our baby." Callen responded to her. Callen gave her a small kiss and headed to go to Sam's house.

The wedding

Lauren was getting ready for her big day. She had a secret that she needed to tell him as soon as she saw her boyfriend. She had just took a pregnancy test to make sure that she could drink tonight. They said their i dos and started to celebrate their wedding.

"I need to tell you something." Lauren told her husband.

"What is it?" He asked her. He still could not believe that she was his wife.

"I found out that we are expecting another baby." Lauren revealed to him.

"Is that why you have been trying to avoid alcohol drinks tonight?" Callen asked her.

"yes it has been. I want to make sure that I do everything in my power to have a great pregnancy." Lauren responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. He could not believe that they were going to have another child.

A year later

Callen and Lauren were about to celebrate their first year anniversary. The kids were doing really good and growing fast. They welcomed their first little boy and named Marcus.

"happy anniversary baby." Callen said as he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Happy anniversary" Lauren responded as they started to make love but Mackynzie walked into the room.

"Mommy, what are you and daddy doing?" Mackynzie asked her parents.

"We are not doing anything. We are just starting to wake up." Lauren told her as Callen got off of her. She knew that he needed to relax his friend while she went to get breakfast ready. Callen finally came downstairs after a cold shower and he came to wrap his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss. "I will make it up to you tonight while Sam has the kids."

"you better." He responded to her.

Later that night, Sam had taken the kids so that way they could celebrate their one year anniversary. They were both so happy about this stage in their life and couldn't wait for their new adventure. They made love for a couple of hours before falling asleep.

Author Note: I can't believe that this is the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoyed this stroyline and this last chapter. I hope that you have a great fourth of July and I will be back on next week with new storylines! I am looking forward to it. I am thinking about writing another season storyline for NCIS:LA so let me know what you think. It's been fun writing this storyline and I am pretty sure that this is the longest chapter in this storyline. If you have twitter make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am thinking about doing Wednesday and Fridays storylines for some warehouse 13 since I still have a lot of storylines to do for this. I am going to post Fourth of July specials later on today! Leave me a review if you want to see a sequel to this storyline. We have about two months until NCIS:LA returns! I can't wait for it to return. Have any of you seen the previews for finding Carter? It looks pretty good. I am off to go work on the fireworks storylines for both NCIS:LA and Five 0.


End file.
